Dainamikku Senshi
by Shadow de Heart
Summary: This adventure story that descibes a teenage girl who came into the gaming world of Street Fighter. Her name is Anna and she's on hell of a fighter. So Read and Review!
1. Hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter, but one character I do own is Anna.**

"Dainamikku Senshi"

By:

Shadow de Heart

Chapter One Hello.

One stormy night, a teenager named Anna innocently plays her favorite videogame, Street Fighter. She loved the characters very much. So much she wishes that she was one of them. However, on this stormy night, Anna's wish will come true . . .

Many times she has fought, yet her two favorite fighting styles were kung fu and judo. She always wore her hair up in a ponytail and always had a blonde streak as her bangs. Although the rest of hair was a beautiful copper red. But those eyes of hers were blue as the seven seas.

Suddenly Anna's eyes began to see something strange within the videogame. Ryu and Ken seemed to escape from the up coming fight. Immediately Anna followed the two only to accidentally press the restart button on her game console. And doing so Anna was surrounded by a blinding light.

"What's going on?!" Anna panics as the light grew brighter and brighter.

Darkness . . .

Chills . . .

A breeze?

"Is she all right?"

"Maybe she's dead?"

Voices were heard once Anna woke up.

"She's alive!" exclaimed one voice. It seemed cocky and foolish in tone.

"Give her some space, Ken," said a calm voice.

Slowly Anna stood up, holding her head with one hand. She didn't know what happened, though she could only remember that bright light.

"Where am I?" asked Anna. Her head was thumping in pain. So much pain she could barely stand on her own two feet.

"Huh? You don't know where you are?" questioned one voice.

"No-no, I don't know," said Anna in confusion. Quickly she leans against a tree.

She felt hot and sick to the stomach. Suddenly she faints into the arms of strangers.

"Damn! She's burning up!" pointed out one stranger.

"Quick! Let's get her by some water and shade," said another stranger.

Few moments later, the sound of voices awoke Anna again. She opened her heavy eyes only to see two characters standing over her. At first, her vision was blurry, and then seconds later her eyes began to adjust.

"Where? Who?" she began to questioned. "Where am I?"

"You're in Kyoto," said the first character. He had long blonde hair and wore a crimson red gi. He appeared shorter than the other character.

"Kyoto? How did I end up in Kyoto?" asked Anna.

"I don't know, but we found you sleeping in the forest," said the blonde. He then looked at his friend and winked. "Anyhow my name is Ken and this is my friend, Ryu."

"The name is Anna and it's a pleasure to meet you both," Anna introduced herself. Suddenly she recognizes the two characters' names.

"My god! It's-it's really Ken and Ryu!" cheered Anna. She bounces around, until she fell backwards.

Ken and Ryu looked at Anna strangely, however, they seemed to enjoy her happiness.


	2. The Temple by the River

Chapter Two: The Temple by the River

After introducing themselves, Ken, Ryu, and Anna, settle down by a river. Anna had her kung fu uniform on, along with her red sash, and bandanna from her dear friend, Chris. Chris was one of Anna's friends, when she first moved into America. Originally Anna came from Japan, but was taken in by foster care. She remembers that day as if it was an old scar.

"So I'm in Kyoto," said Anna to herself.

"Yep," replied Ken. He notices Anna's uniform and grinned.

"Are you a street fighter?" Ken asked Anna.

She gave Ken a blank stare and then suddenly yawns. "No, I'm not a street fighter. Just a person who knows judo and kung fu," Anna explained herself to Ken.

The wind swirled into the trees as Ryu searches for a near by dojo. Suddenly the winds began to change.

_Not again_, thought Ryu. He felt his blood boil. Pain struck in his heart as darkness began to consume him.

Far away from Ryu, Anna sensed a disturbance in the winds. Quickly Anna got up and ran.

"Where are you going?" shouted Ken. He too ran not only because of Anna, but he senses trouble.

_Ryu . . . he's in trouble_, thought Anna as she ran across rocks and trees. She knew that as a Street Fighter fan, Ryu has an inner dark side. The Evil Ryu. "Ryu, Ryu!!" Anna called out to Ryu, but nothing.

Lying in the ground, Anna finds Ryu. Immediately Anna aids Ryu to his feet. Few minutes later, Ryu regain his conscious. Never in his life he would awake to Anna's blue eyes. Ken was there too, but he quickly he grabs Ryu.

Later in the day, Ken and Anna found a temple. The monks of the temple were very kind and were gladly to take them in.

"Thank you," said Anna to the monks.

"Yes, thank you," said Ken.

Inside the guest room, Ken lies Ryu's body down onto the comfront of a bed.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" asked Anna.

"Yeah," said Ken

Although Ryu appeared fine, yet Anna contiunes to worry.

_Ryu, please be okay_, said Anna in her thoughts.


End file.
